1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to database search systems that use data with defined and adjustable resolution. More specifically, the invention relates to online database search systems using a mixture of actual data and interpolated data where the selected resolution creates a uniform distribution of data so that adjacent data points are spaced at a distance not more than the defined resolution value. Further, this also controls the amount of interpolated data and, in turn, how finely the search inputs can be focused, the overall size of the database, and the speed and yield of the search.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Online (web-based) catalogs represent a large class of computer databases, and therewithin exists a significant subset, namely, those online catalogs containing parametric data. A further significant subset of parametric data catalogs include those having search capabilities, which searches are initiated when the user enters the selected parameters for a desired component. Such systems serve as an efficient instrumentality for aiding the specifying a particular component that is appropriate for use under specific performance conditions. Some systems of this type also allow the user to perform a limited range of performance simulations.
The majority of online catalogs are server-side systems, wherein any calculations or storing of data the is performed by the provider. In such systems, the catalog database frequently serves a large number of users at once. As the database may be very large, it is imperative that the system be designed to provide sufficient quality of data at a speed that the user will find acceptable.
The Mini-Circuits® Design Engineers Search Engine Yoni-1 catalog database system of Scientific Components Corporation, Brooklyn, N.Y. 11235 is an example of an existing online catalog search system containing a considerable body of parametric data for a large number of electronic components. Users are able to access the catalog through standard web browser software and search for specific components with input variables including frequency range and other electrical performance characteristics, as well as package type. The search output lists the components in the catalog that match the user's search request.
While type of system offers considerable benefit over simple tabular or graphical listings of devices and their relevant parameters, it is limited by the actual entered data. If actual data is not present for a particular range within a given parameter, it is entirely possible for the search to miss appropriate devices in the database. If there are a large number of devices and parameters, it is not feasible to have every conceivable data point entered into the database. Thus, as the number of devices and parameters increase, the amount of labor required to measure and enter sufficient data becomes a major challenge and an improvement to this type of catalog database system would include the ability to interpolate additional data points between actual data points. Then the database would be more completely populated with usable data and searches would yield more complete results.
Another prior art example in which a parametric database is limited by the extent of the existing data is the online catalog of a manufacturer of coil springs. Here the coil spring manufacturer requires the user to enter a variety of mechanical and dimensional parameters for a desired spring. Thereafter the database search output provides a listing of which springs in the catalog match the specified parameters. Unfortunately, the search system can only access each spring component according to the dimensional measurements by which it is generally described, these being in the relaxed or uncompressed state. So as the catalog lists 2″ and 3″ springs without intermediate data there is no facility for the search system to calculate how either of those springs might behave in a state of being stretched or compressed to 2.5.″ Thus, a user who specifies a 2.5″ spring, and whose requirement could be accommodated by one of the 2″ or 3″ springs, cannot satisfy his requirement through use of the online catalog. If a suitable maximum of compression or extension were also included in the database, then would be possible to implement an interpolation to make data and thus catalog recommendations available to the user.
There are examples of prior art attempts to solve the problem of adequately providing data for large parametric databases. U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,095 entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR POPULATING A COMPUTER-AIDED DESIGN PROGRAM'S DATABASE WITH DESIGN PARAMETERS teaches a system and method for assisting users in performing the tasks of entering parameters in a computer aided design (CAD) database, modifying parameters as needed, and then re-entering the modified parametric data into the database. However, while this system uses text editing and can use text find-and-replace operations to modify more than one item of parametric data at a time, the system only works with actual data and has no facility to fill in gaps in the actual data.
One strategy for addressing the challenge of filling gaps in actual data is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,897 entitled MODELING A TARGET SYSTEM BY INTERPOLATING. The system's methods of operation include responding to data inquiries by searching the database and if no actual data exists corresponding to the inquiry, interpolating an estimated value, storing the estimated value in the database, and returning the estimated value as a response to the inquiry. While this system provides the benefit of providing model data from an incompletely populated database, it is only generating and storing interpolated points on demand, and not controlling the resolution with which data inquiries may result in interpolated data being stored. This results in difficulty estimating the memory needs and projected query response time for such a system.
Another prior art method of enhancing a database through interpolation is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,024 and published applications US2002/0015042 and US2004/0239681, all entitled VISUAL CONTENT BROWSING USING RASTERIZED REPRESENTATIONS. The '024 patent discloses methods of displaying visual data using interpolation to assist in supporting variable image resolution. Depending on the method used, either the client or server computer system can interpolate between actual data points to increase the perceived resolution of displayed data. However, the interpolation methods taught here do not include any strategy for limiting resolution to prevent memory requirements from being impractical, which may particularly be an issue for client-side data manipulation methods. The interpolation taught here is also part of an on-demand method, rather than a method oriented towards long-term storage of the interpolated data along with the actual data.